Mientras
by Midori Rodgers
Summary: Dentro de la mente de Beckett, Castle y demás personajes de la serie... Cap. 1 - Beckett, Cap. 2 - Castle, Cap. 3 - Espo, Cap. 4 - Kevin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Castle le pertenece a sus propios dueños y no gano nada con esto, mas que disfrutar escribiendo

**Mientras duermes **

Estoy tumbada en la cama, y le miro. Aún durmiendo es inquieto, como cuando esta despierto, a mi alrededor, cuidando de mí... aunque soy yo la que tiene placa.

Entró en mi vida con las intenciones claras, y las ha logrado con creces. Volvió mi mundo de cabeza, cuidándome, haciéndome sonreír con sus teorías y volviéndome loca. Antes solo quería alejarle, ahora solo puedo pensar en unir mi vida la suya.

Acarició su mejilla, y hace unos ruiditos muy tiernos, mientras inconscientemente me aprieta contra él. Eso me hace sonreír y sentirme querida, tan querida, cuidada y protegida que solo quiero reír de felicidad y dejar las penas de lado.

Estoy segura de que a mamá le hubiera encantado conocerle, solo imaginarme su reacción al saber que su hijita se iba a casar con su escritor favorito me hace sonreír con añoranza. Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí, ayudándome con todo y aconsejándome.

Pienso en todo y en nada, en como sabía siempre mi café favorito, en como su sonrisa me acelera el corazón, en sus abrazos cuando pensaba lo peor, apretándome contra él queriendo cerciorarse de que estoy ahí, en como mis hermanos (Espo, Laine y Ryan no son compañeros, ya son de la familia) le dijeron que si me hacia daño lo matarían lenta y dolorosamente, en nuestros columpios...

Entonces noto como empieza a removerse y a despertarse. Abre los ojos, (esos ojos azules que me recuerdan al cielo a punto de anochecer y que transmiten cada una de sus emociones) y sonríe.

- Buenos días Kate

- Buenos días Rick... - y le beso, porque ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin verle mientras duerme.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Castle le pertenece a sus propios dueños y no gano nada con esto, más que disfrutar escribiendo

Gracias a los han puesto los reviews. Como me pedíais que lo continuase, aquí esta el siguiente, desde la mente enamorada de nuestro querido escritor. Si queréis alguna situación en particular pedírmela y tratare de ponerla en palabras ¿de acuerdo? :)

**Mientras piensas**

Castle la mira trabajar en la pizarra, tratando de encontrar al asesino de turno. Nota su respiración, sus ojos se cierran y tratan de encontrar alguna pista. Podría decirte cada pequeño gesto que tiene al trabajar, porque se pasa el rato muerto mirándola. Adora sus ojos verdes, sus labios, y ese mechón de pelo que le cae justo al lado de la oreja y que se quita distraídamente como un hábito. Como muerde el rotulador pensativa y como parece encantar a todos a su alrededor.

Él siempre supo que la quería, desde el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron. Sabía que no le sería fácil, tenía un muro muy alto y resistente, pero a paciente y terco no lo vence nadie. Y fue acercándose lentamente, destruyendo los ladrillos de desconfianza y miedos, mostrándola confianza, paciencia y consuelo. Lo logro durante mucho tiempo, sin pedir nada a cambio, mas que su sonrisa al verle llegar con su café favorito (no es que le preguntase… solo se dedico a observar)

Y luego vinieron tiempos que el prefiere olvidar. Buscándose y perdiéndose, mintiéndose y queriéndose en silencio… Tiempos en los que escribió algunos poemas que nunca piensa enseñarle a nadie, porque están escritos sus miedos más profundos. Tiempos en los que prefería no ir a la comisaría o poner alguna excusa tonta para no ver su sonrisa… porque no era a causa de él. Tiempos en los que estaba aun mas cerca de ella, para cuidar de su corazón y del propio, regalándoles una sonrisa o un tiempo de espera…

Y finalmente… la mentira y la verdad. Descubrir que ella le había oído, que había oído a su corazón llamarla, decirle lo que la quería, que ella no hubiese querido decírselo, confiar en el le dolió. Así que se retiro a su santuario, a su refugio y trato de lamerse las heridas y fingir que todo iba bien. Pero no pudo, y se lo dijo. Lo sé. Trato de alejarse, pero ella fue la que le encontró. Empapada, y segura de si misma... y le dijo que sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos, que su corazón llevaba tiempo a su lado.

Sonrió levemente al recordar sus besos y su pasión. Recordó las risas y la alegría de su calabacita, su niña, su rayito de alegría. Las bromas de su alocada y querida madre….

Agito la cabeza. No quería que la capitán le pillase con cara de idiota. Así que se acerco y le tendió su café matutino, recibiendo su sonrisa.

- Buenos días Beckett.

- Hey… ¿Cómo estas? Siento no haber ido anoche pero…

- Tranquila, entiendo que el caso te absorbe Kate.

Se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, incluso con sus diferencias. Beckett la racionalidad y la intuición. Él la locura y la creatividad.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – le dijo ella de pronto. La conocía demasiado bien, el cansancio la ponía melancólica y triste. Así que se acerco y la miró a los ojos.

- Claro Beckett. Pero como te quiero se que necesitas descansar. Así que mientras piensas en eso, y ahora que la capitán no mira… - puso cara de cachorrito haciéndola sonreír - ¿me das un beso de buenos días?


	3. Chapter 3

Hago este (gracias a ese review que me pide mas) porque siempre he pensado que Espo envidia a la parejita, porque él es el único que no lo tiene…

Disclaimer: Castle le pertenece a sus propios dueños y no gano nada con esto, más que disfrutar escribiendo y relajarme antes de estudiar.

**Mientras los envidia**

Javi les observa. Siempre les ve, aunque ellos no quieran. Se alegra por su "hermanita" Kate, sabe que estar con Castle le hace bien. Ve su sonrisa cuando habla con Ryan y con el, ve sus ojos brillantes de emoción cuando les pide ser testigos, ve sus rubores cuando la llama… la ve llena de vida. Y eso le alegra.

También ve al escritor, al que ha llegado a considerar un buen amigo, aunque algo loco. Le ve como su presencia anima al equipo, como hace teorías locas con Ryan y como hace refunfuñar a la capitán.

Pero cuando les ve en la sala de descanso, y como Castle le besa a Beckett los nudillos con una mirada que raya la adoración su corazón y su mente divagan.

Él es el único que esta solo… Ryan esta casado y Beckett tiene a Castle. Pero el vuelve a casa y se encuentra el salón blanco, sin otro matiz mas que el suyo propio...

Una vez tuvo a alguien (y sigue teniendo demasiado cerca esos ojos negros, unos pisos debajo de él, como para que no le afecte su presencia) que le hizo pensar que podría tener lo que sus "hermanitos" tenían. Pero fallo. Fallo miserablemente. Y en días como ese, su corazón de soldado falla los latidos y solo quiere llorar. Pero el no llora, el es un soldado.

Él es el apoyo silencioso del equipo. Escucho los miedos de Kate y fue su paño de lágrimas. Cuido de Ryan y le animo cuando se caía y tenía un mal día. Animaba a Castle cuando Beckett se escondía, y le pedía que no se rindiera con su terca y querida hermana.

Pero mientras los envidia, sonríe y reza porque algún día encuentra a alguien que cuide de su herido corazón de soldado…


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a esos 7 reviews :) Aquí la continuación. Tengo la teoría de que Ryan y Espo ven a Beckett como a su hermanita, y solo quieren lo mejor para ella.

Disclaimer: Castle le pertenece a sus propios dueños y no gano nada con esto, más que disfrutar escribiendo y relajarme antes de estudiar.

**Mientras sonríe**

Estoy en la oficina, sentado al lado de mi compañero Espo, tratando de acabar el papeleo. Supongo que os preguntareis porque lo hacemos, sabiendo que siempre andamos escaqueándonos… Pues por Beckett, por quien si no…

Hoy tiene una cita con Castle en uno de esos sitios en los que "los mortales" necesitaríamos un milagro para entrar. Y me alegro por ellos. Llevo tantos años viéndoles interactuar que para mi hace años que son pareja. Y aunque ellos no lo sepan en la comisaría había un montón de apuestas sobre ellos, que aumentaban mes tras mes. La ultima, la mas importante la ganamos Espo y yo, ya que la hicimos tras un "momento Caskett", deseando no equivocarnos.

Recuerdo tantos momentos "Caskett" como los llamamos en la comisaría. Pero mi favorito fue el de la cornisa. Ella piensa que no lo oí. Pero si lo hice. Pero decidí callarme y rezar porque Beckett hiciese caso a su corazón. Y lo hizo.

Y mientras sonríe como una niña, recogiendo sus cosas, no puedo evitar desear que la suerte las sonría. Porque nuestra pequeña y disfuncional familia se lo merece.


End file.
